War
1. If you dont want your target to know your true intent always target the closest thing you can find to him - for example if you want to attack a gatherer in a tile without making him notice you, you have to target some barbarians or tiles behind your target 2. If the target that you are chasing noticed you and is trying to run away, instead of targeting him, target the tile or barbs in his way, that way you can catch him faster 3. If your enemy is stronger than you, attack him enough until his hp is yellow then escape , that way you were able to deal him damage and he will think twice about following you too far AND his damage will be less when he is attacking you while chasing (in case he was TOO STRONG for you to deal with then uh...just die) 4. The best way to hide from an enemy is Reinforcing a city or a territory flag, that way he wont be able to target or attack you or he will think twice before doing so 5. teleporting an alt into enemy territory and putting peace shield on him then reinforcing the city will help you hide from getting ganged on - it is a strategy I used to deal about 3m resource damage to vnF alliance without recalling my army even once 6. In a rally every member can only send ONE commander but the rally can have as many renforcement as the members the alliance have when the amount of troops in that rally goes down (tho members can only reinforce the rally when their troops dont exeed the troop cap of the castle of the one who started the rally (for example my castle has 575k troop cap - alliance member can reinforce the rally that I make only when amount of troop equal to what that member has, has died in that rally) ) 7. Attacking cities, forts, passes and flags solo is a stupid idea - you have to rally them with other alliance member and reinforce the rally if it wasnt enough to take it down - you do so until it is down 8. IF the enemy rally flag or fortress there is a way to stop death - you just have to leave the flag at the last second before they attack it - true you will let that flag or fortress burn but when the rally ends you can pick off the enemy because they are scattered and easy to destroy 9. DO NOT let the enemy reinforce the flags or fortress and if you cant stop him just try to drop his hp as much as you can so that rallying on that flag will be easier or that army will come out by himself and fight you head on which is a better outcome then losing troops 10. when fighting an enemy your objective is not to kill him (Zero his HP) but to bring him down to critical condition and then leave him - that way in addition to having dealt damage to him, you have stopped him from going back to his city to get healed faster 11. if you are ever surronded and is about to get 1vs3 - target the one that takes the least amount of damage - dealing damage to him is better than some small fries 12. DO NOT take siege unti when you are out for hunting or fighting because they dont deal enough damage and even the normal unit from one tire behind (archer - infantry - cavalry) can deal almost same damage and survive better - Bring out Siege troops only when you are going to attack cities - thats the only thing they are useful in (after gathering that is) 13. (not tested enough) when you attack a flag with rally bring one additional army made of only t1 siege and has about 10k troop in it - before the rally make its impact on the flag attack the flag with t1 siege army to make the flag focus on that one troop and after that army is dead the flag commander wont be able to use its skills anymore and every attack on it will be counted as a counterattack